


If the Shoe Fits, Walk in it 'Til Your High Heels Break

by sevenlostkeys



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Inner Dialogue, Longing, Slow Burn, WW84, Wonder Woman 1984, WonderCheetah, so many things, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlostkeys/pseuds/sevenlostkeys
Summary: Barbara was used to looking at the ground.[A collection of moments from Barbara's perspective in WW84.]
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Barbara Minerva, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	If the Shoe Fits, Walk in it 'Til Your High Heels Break

Barbara was used to looking at the ground. It was a defense mechanism she’d had since childhood. _If you don’t look them in the eye, they don’t exist, they won’t engage_ , she told herself.

It was the shoes she always noticed the most. Diana Prince's were slender, impossibly perched stilettos, animal print, size 9. But the woman filling those shoes? She must have been a goddess. And that goddess had asked her to lunch, been kind to her, unlike all the other girls she’d ever dreamed of. 

And after years of wanting, her wish had come true. She'd be somebody too, not just a mousey girl with a half dozen degrees to her name only to have no one call her by her title or ask her opinion on complex research projects. She was just a warm body in the room. 

No one would overlook her again. Now she was wrapped in black lace -- the color of Diana’s mane -- and bejeweled leopard platforms adorned her feet. They were as comfortable as if she were barefoot after a shower. She cut through the crowd like a knife, eyes on her figure from every angle. All she wanted was for her goddess to see her. But it was every head but hers that turned. 

…….

She was growing stronger by the day, but Diana never looked at her. She’d ask for favors, give directions, but always from arm’s length. It’s as if she could sense her power and that she was scared. 

Why wouldn’t she want to share? Why should one woman hold all the power? Years of research showed that matriarchies thrived when women shared ideas and power. That’s all Barbara wanted, just a tiny sliver of her time, that grace she had shown her when they’d talked over lunch. They’d looked in each other’s eyes then. 

…….

Diana was bleeding all over the marble floor, her jaw slack. Now she saw her. After all this time. Her goddess had given her powers away for a man. How typical. The oldest cliche in the damn book. That was her choice. They’d all made choices, had wishes come true. But Barbara couldn’t go back to who she’d been. She wanted more, even more than what Diana had been. She would never look down again. 

…...

Barbara was drenched, shivering. Diana had left her on the ground, the discarded gold wings, shattered and scratched, the only marker of their scuffle. Maybe that’s all goddesses were good for...destruction. Diana would have called it creation. Together they could have created something. But Diana had never really seen her, or the reasons she’d wanted power so badly in the first place. It had been intoxicating, like the finest wine. But what’s the good of wine if you had no one to share it with? 

She looked up into the night sky, stars sparking against a stormy sky. She clawed at the dirt, biting back a caterwaul. Barbara wished she could forget Diana, but she knew it’d never come true. Not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Barbara and Diana could have had it all. 
> 
> Title from "Long Story Short" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
